


Tontos en el amor

by larrycaring



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ed doesn't like it when Bart is sad, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, a quick sad moment at some point, basically 5/6 steps of them falling in love, blink and it's all gone, it's just... all fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Five times Ed spoke spanish and Bart didn't understand + one time Bart spoke spanish back at Ed.





	Tontos en el amor

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop—
> 
> Jumped into the Ed/Bart wagon.
> 
> Just wanted to write this. Quickly wrote bits of this fic on the side while I was doing my internship this week. It's almost midnight rn, and I'm tired, but I really wanted to post this tonight.
> 
> Apologise if there are any mistakes! I don't have any beta for this one, english is not my mother tongue, yadda yadda. But the spanish translations were verified by someone whose first language is spanish, so there's that. Eh. (
> 
> ****Thank you [@lgbtvodkahlt](twitter.com/lgbtvodkahlt) for your help!
> 
> )
> 
> Enjoy. :D
> 
> Also, I miss Young Justice already.

**** **1**

“Estúpida silla de mierda! [ _ Stupid fucking chair! _ ]”

“Don’t really know spanish, but I’ve spent enough time with Jaime to recognize bad words.”

Ed turned around to face Bart, who was grinning at him with that kind of huge smile he was always sporting, a hint of constant malice twinkling in his green eyes. Ed could not help but squint his eyes at him, suspicious. “What are you doing here?” He didn’t know the guy very well, but had seen him a few times lately, since Tye was always at the center. The latter’s best friend, Jaime, was always there, accompanied by the new Kid Flash.

Said Kid Flash put his hands on his hips, smile widening if it was even possible. “Jaime wanted to come by and see Tye, was bored, so I joined. What you doin’?” His words were rushed, his eyes darting around the room and the fold-out chair Ed had been fighting with in a rapid movement, as if taking in the situation. Dios mió, Ed had forgotten this guy always spoke as fast as he ran.

Ed held back a sigh. He had arrived late at the center, and his father was counting on him to take care of the gymnasium. It was supposed to be ready for the upcoming meeting that would be held later in the day. “Was just installing all the chairs for the meeting tonight, but—”

He blinked, literally just blinked  _ once _ and suddenly, in a rapid blur of movements, all the chairs were aligned correctly and ready to welcome the many people attending the event tonight. Ed’s mouth hung open, and a gust of wind whirled his hair.

“Here we go,” Bart exclaimed, back at his side and still wearing that grin of his. “Need help with anything else?”

Ed started shaking his head, more out of stupor than actually answering Bart’s question. Ed wondered how this had become his life. (When he got abducted by agents of The Light, that was how.) “Remind me to hire you the next time I need someone to tidy the place after a clandestine party, ese.”

Bart perked up. “Oh, parties are always crash! Never been invited to one, though.”

Ed held back a snort. So that was why Jaime was constantly using that word. ‘Crash’.

“So, need help with anything else?” Bart asked again, flashing white teeth.

There was a lot to do still, and Ed had a feeling he wouldn’t even manage to get rid of the speedster even if he tried.

(He didn’t try.)

(They became quickly friends after that.)

**2**

“Dude, not feeling the mode right now!”

Ed chuckled, cheeks only hurting a little with how much he was smiling. Hey, not his fault, okay? Bart being irritated due to a silly game was rather entertaining. “You’re only saying that because you’ve lost once again, amigo.”

Bart groaned loudly in exaggeration, dropping his joysticks. His eyes were glaring at Ed’s TV, as if the object had personally offended him and his ancestors. “This game is too slow for me anyway,” the boy concluded, waving a hand.

This time, Ed snorted, rolling his eyes in fondness more than mockery. “Sí, of course you’d say that.”

“Plus, I’m going easy on you. I’d beat you with my eyes closed, if I truly gave myself 100%.” At this point, Bart was nodding at himself, convinced of his words. It was rather endearing.

“Claro qué si. That is why you lost twice in a row?” A soft pillow made contact with his face, and Ed barked out a laugh at Bart’s pathetic and adorable attack.

The brunette was glaring at him, and he looked like an angry puppy rather than anything else. Not that Ed was ever going to say that. At least, not in english.

“Eres lindo cuando estás enojado. [ _ You’re cute when you’re sulking. _ ]”

Bart’s sparkling green eyes met his. “Sure, whatever that means.” He was trying to bite back a smile, Ed knew. He, himself, had started taking that habit as well, around Kid Flash. Whenever they were together, the speedster was always pulling a smile from Ed.

Ed didn’t really know when it happened. He just noticed that he had started smiling a lot more since Bart was in his life.

**3**

“Bart, this is a bad idea.”

“No, it’s not.”

It really was. Ed didn’t know why he had let Bart talked him into it.

They were sat in a booth, far enough for Jaime not to notice them, but too close for Ed’s liking anyhow. It wasn’t helping they were currently trying to hide behind their large menus. “Why are we doing this again?”

“We’re merely checking on our friend.”

Ed scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly. “You’re just too impatient to wait for him to tell us how his date went, so instead you’re spying on his date.”

Bart’s eyes went from Jamie on the other side of the room, to Ed sitting close to him. “Imagine if Jaime had matched with a crazy girl, dude.”

“He is in a public space, and most importantly, he’s got a scarab on his back that’ll alert him if anything goes wrong.” Ed waved a hand. “He’ll be fine.”

Bart’s eyebrows furrowed adorably. “Everything always seems wrong to the scarab,” he murmured, eyes going back to Jaime, who apparently had said something very funny because his date was laughing, head thrown back in pure amusement. Bart smiled proudly, and Ed was smiling because his best friend was an idiot. A silly idiot that he liked very much, mind you. But he was  _ his _ idiot.

“You’re an idiot, ese.”

Bart replied without glancing at him. “You love me anyway.” He said it so casually, as if they had established that already. It wasn’t like Ed had freaked out for weeks over his feelings for his best friend. Not that Bart knew that, of course.

“Tal vez es verdad que te amo, [ _ Maybe it’s true that I do, _ ]” Ed let himself confess.

This time, Bart’s attention was back on him. “What?” His green eyes were traveling between Ed’s, trying to make sense of the words.

“I said, you really are an idiot.”

A yelp was heard in the room, and Ed and Bart watched, powerless, as Jaime was profusely apologizing for the glass of water he had seemingly knocked over. Water was dripping on his date’s lap. The phone seemed to have been damaged as well. Ed winced in sympathy.

Bart’s face was red, laughter being contained as he pointedly looked at Ed. “No, clearly,  _ he’s _ the idiot.”

**4**

“I know some spanish too, you know.”

Ed looked up from the comic he was reading. He and Bart were chilling in the common room of the metacenter, and it had been relatively quiet all afternoon. If by ‘quiet’ you’d mean a speedster nibbling on food loudly for the past ten minutes.

“Really now,” Ed hummed, a smile stretching his lips slowly.

“ _ Sí _ ,” Bart replied proudly, raising his chin.

Ed was way too endeared. “That’s it?” he teased, smile turning into a full smirk.

Bart only glared. Or tried to. His fringe had grown a lot lately, and it was falling over his eyes, dampening the weight of his scowl. Again, Ed was endeared.

“Come on, teach me some spanish! It’ll be crash!” Bart actually started jumping on his couch, like a kid getting eager to eat candies. Ed was not endeared at all. (Guess again… He was.)

He tried to contain his apparent fondness before Bart picked up on it. But to be honest, Bart might be fast but he was quite… slow. Ed didn’t think Bart would ever detect Ed’s feelings. Plus, Ed took pride in the fact that he was good at concealing things. Especially his feelings.

“You’re not ready for that,” Ed teased some more, just because he could. And because he knew Bart would only react by pouting in retaliation. He had been doing that a lot, lately.

“Come on, Ed,” Bart drawled out, rising from his couch to join Ed on his in a flash. (Ha, Barry Allen would be proud.) “Come on, come on.” He was shaking Ed by the shoulder now, and it wasn’t like Ed could ever resist the boy.

“¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! Chill!” He rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed but it didn’t last long because Bart’s blinding (and satisfied) smile was very distracting. “What do you want me to say, ese?” Ed had taken the habit of using ese a lot more, not that he didn’t use it  _ a lot _ before. Bart was always saying he was, and sometimes he’d say it in Ed’s accent. Ed’s heart would flutter then, and he’d turn his head away to hide a blush.

Bart lifted his eyes and made a thinking noise, dramatically putting a finger to his chin. “Mmh, I don’t know, dude!” His sparkling eyes found Ed’s once again. “Surprise me!” And here there was again, that cute little smile of his. A smile full of malice, genuine curiosity, and liveliness.

Ed scoffed. “ _ Eres demasiado lindo  _ [You’re too cute]… Alright.”

“Wait, hold on,” Bart exclaimed, lifting his hands, palms facing Ed. Then he pointed an accusatory finger at him. “See, that! What does that mean then?”

Panic rose, but Ed tried to stay calm. “No, you’re definitely not ready for that one, ese.”

Bart squinted his eyes at him, and he did that thing that Ed could definitely not cope with. He leaned closer to Ed, narrowing his eyes even more as if searching into Ed’s eyes, as if looking for the answers right into his soul.

“Oh, do you hear that?” Ed blurted out stupidly, leaning backward. “I think mi padre is calling for me, adíos, gotta go,” and then he teleported away.

(He felt ashamed for two days straight afterward.)

(Bart didn’t ask for any more spanish lessons.)

**5**

“Bart?”

Ed stopped in his track when he spotted him.

The red-haired boy was sat on the ground, leg crossed and head lifted. He was staring at the hologram in front of him, and in spite of Ed’s words, he did not look away from it. Not that Ed expected anything less. It wasn’t the first time he had stumbled upon Bart seeking some quiet time down there, with Wally. And Ed always let him have it, but his friend had been down there for far too long already… And from what he had heard, today’s mission had gone way too bad and Ed wasn’t sure he wanted to leave Bart alone for too long.

“Bart?” he tried again, voice slightly tinged with hesitation.

Finally, his friend turned his head. Ed’s eyes met his, and he was standing close enough now to see the pain in his friend’s eyes. He hated this.

“How you holding up?” he murmured.

Bart did not immediately reply. His eyes glanced to the side. Wally’s hologram was shining brightly upon him, a big smile beaming his transparent face. “I’m feeling the mode,” he finally said with a rasping voice. Before Ed could say something back, Bart was looking at him with almost anguish. “Do you think I deserve to be Kid Flash?” He glanced back to Wally. “My cousin would be disappointed.”

“No, he certainly would not,” Ed immediately replied, and the offense was clear in his voice. It earned him Bart’s gaze on him again. “Bart, it wasn’t your fault. You did your best.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“You did enough. You still saved people.”

“But some were hurt. I wasn’t fast enough.”

Ed sighed, not because of anger or anything. Just sadness to see his friend, the person he loved so much, so tortured. “Bart, you’re no God. You’ve got super speed, sí, but you can’t put all the weight of the world on your shoulders like that. You just can’t.”

His friend didn’t reply, instead, he bit his lips and averted his eyes down.

“Wally would be proud of you, I know he would. You honor him every day by wearing the suit. I know I’m proud.”

Bart looked up, and for the first time since Ed had known Bart Allen, the boy seemed out of arguments.

It was okay, because Ed had tons of arguments that fitted into the category of ‘Bart Allen is a wonderful human being’.

Ed sat down next to Bart and looked at Wally. He felt Bart’s eyes on him, and only when he was too curious did he look back.

Bart’s eyes were traveling between his eyes, and Ed was glad he could always maintain eye contact because he would have missed the way Bart’s corner of the mouth lifted ever so slightly.

“Thanks, Ed.”

“De nada, amorico. [ _ You’re welcome, my love. _ ]”

**+1**

“Eres lindo.”

Ed almost dropped the boxes he was holding. “ _ What? _ ”

Bart was leaning against the wall of the gymnasium, a huge, teasing smile on his face. “Eres lindo, mi amor.”

Ed almost dropped everything again. “Do you even know what you’re saying, ese?” he tried to joke, but his words came out rather panicked anyway. (He was caught off guard, okay?)

Bart almost looked offended. “Claro. Learned from the best.”

Ed wasn’t ashamed to admit he was openly gawking at Bart now. “Clearly Jaime’s been teaching you, yeah.” That was a very dumb thing to say.

Bart’s expression fell, followed by a quick, “Estúpido.” Before Ed could utter a huff or something, Bart was pushing himself of the wall, determination settling onto his face. “ _ Me haces reir _ ,” Bart then started blurting out, with a little funny accent that only made Ed’s heart melt. “ _ Y me encanta cuando te hago reir. Me agradas, mucho... ¿Saldrías a una cita conmigo? _ [You make me laugh. And I love it when I make you laugh. I like you, a lot... Would you go on a date with me?]”

Ed’s cheeks and the back of his neck were burning hot. Very hot. Hell was cooler in comparison. Bart’s green eyes were shining with a hopeful glow, and Ed’s heart may have as well stopped beating. Then, his face broke into the most enormous smile he was sure he’d ever had. “Come on, Jaime must have helped you.”

Bart smirked, but managed to do so bashfully. “Mmh, maybe a little.”

“Sí.”

Bart blinked adorably, taken aback. “Sí, what?”

Ed bit his lips. He felt like one of those flustered teenage girls he and Bart watched in that movie the other night. His skin got warmer, if it was even possible. “Yes, I’ll go out with you.”

At least, he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stop smiling. Bart’s face was overtaken by a huge smile, and honestly, Ed could relate.

“Crash,” Bart replied.

Ed only barked a laugh in response.

He was in love with an idiot.

Later, when they went to their first date, it occurred to Ed that Bart asked him at the same spot they had first talked all those months ago.

He was in love with a romantic idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^ **
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter: **  
[@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
**Tumblr: mystupidamours**


End file.
